


He Knows

by Lobelia



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Jedi: Fallen Order (Video Game), Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, F/M, Romance, Romantic Fluff
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 16:01:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22498753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lobelia/pseuds/Lobelia
Summary: Кэл Кестис знает Асоку Тано совсем не такой, какой ее знает большинство.
Relationships: Cal Kestis/Ahsoka Tano
Kudos: 3





	He Knows

Асока Тано когда-то для юнлингов была звездой. Яркой, взрослой, недосягаемой. Кэл помнит, как восторженно и оживленно переговаривались, что она сражалась с самим генералом Гривусом. 

Для Сепаратистов она была неотесанной, наглой девчонкой, которая ухитрялась не только выживать в схватках, но и изрядно портить их планы.

Для Совета - одаренной, но доставлявшей немало хлопот из-за своего неподчинения правилам ученицей. 

Но Кэл теперь знает ее совсем другой. 

Он знает ее храброй почти до безрассудства, отчаянно лезущей в самое пекло, лишь бы помочь друзьям, никогда не отступающей. 

Он знает ее задорной, улыбающейся ослепительно и умеющей подбодрить даже в самые тяжелые моменты. Кэл обожает веселить ее и любоваться озорными искорками-смешинками в ее огромных синих глазах. 

Он знает ее теплой и до трогательного беззащитной в его объятиях. Его сердце тает, как кристалл на Илуме от солнечных лучей, когда она зарывается носом куда-то в шею и сонно бормочет "еще чуть-чуть". 

Он знает ее ненасытной и горячей, прижимающейся к нему всем телом, с ума сводящей каждым прикосновением и поцелуем.  
  
Он знает ее потерянной и дрожащей, едва не задыхающейся от собственных кошмаров, шепчущей имя, что багряным призраком повисло за ее спиной.

Кэлу на самом деле до сих пор с трудом верится, что Асока Тано, ученица знаменитого (теперь печально) Энакина Скайуокера, героиня Войны клонов, одна из надежд зарождающегося Сопротивления, смеется над его глуповатыми шутками, засыпает на его плече, крепко обвив руками, и смотрит такими сияющими глазами, словно он самое прекрасное, что только существует в этой Галактике.

Ему с трудом верится в свое счастье, в их счастье вопреки Империи, преследующим Инквизиторам и пережитой боли. 

Но Кэл Кестис знает Асоку Тано совсем не такой, какой ее знает большинство.

И отчаянно любит каждую ее частичку.


End file.
